The purpose of this agreement is for NIDCD to provide financial support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) for the inclusion of a Balance/Dizziness Supplement to a future National Health Interview Survey (NHIS). Previously, NIDCD negotiated an IAA with NCHS for collaboration and funding of the 2008 Balance/Dizziness Supplement to the NHIS. The FY2013 funds will provide partial support for the renewal of this collaborative effort between NCHS and NIDCD to fund a future Balance/Dizziness Supplement to the NHIS. The new NHIS Supplement will include many of the same questions on Balance/Dizziness included in the earlier 2008 study, although revisions are expected to eliminate some questions in order to consider adding new ones high on the current priority list. These questions on the new Balance/Dizziness Supplement will assist NIDCD to make program planning decisions on priorities with respect to the funding of research on the prevention of falls related to dizziness and balance. The results will also be analyzed for use in tracking the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) objectives in Healthy People 2020. Results from this nationally-representative survey of the U.S. non-institutionalized, civilian population will help NIDCD make budget allocations to subject areas where needs are found to be most critical.